Bardsley's Tales
by victoriaev350
Summary: Amanda Bardsley is a shadow under her father's wing. Here are one-shots stretched out throughout the movies focusing on her interactions with the other characters. Ron x OC. Maybe Harry x Hermione. WARNING: Contains movie dialogue, and some of the scenes in the books. Rated T in case.
1. Daddy's Little Shadow

**A/N:** One-Shots taking place during the movies. This is Ron x OC (Amanda), so if you like Ron x Hermione and nothing else, i'd suggest you find another story. I don't want to deal with complaints. Don't say I didn't warn you. There is some movie dialogue.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own, nor by posting this do I claim to own Harry Potter or anything relating to it. This story has been posted for the sole purpose of entertainment.

 _Movie:_ Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone

 **Daddy's Little Shadow**

 _Synopsis:_ A first glimpse at eleven-year-old Amanda, and Amanda's first interaction with Ron and Harry.

"I don't know if I want to do that," Amanda muttered to herself after noticing the next class on her timetable. Potions. She tried to balance the cauldron she'd grabbed her room right after transfiguration along with her text book and timetable, but every now and then, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ would slip unknowingly from her fingers and topple to the ground. Each time, she'd groan in frustration and rearrange the stuff in her arms to grab it. It happened so much that by the time she got to the classroom, most of the seats had been taken.

The only spots open were a few at the front near Draco and his band of goons, one or two scattered in the middle, and the back corner. It seemed odd that no one would've wanted that spot, but she settled for the seat farthest from the front.

Amanda effortlessly pulled her small, black cauldron on to the wire stand on the table in front of her. Other students seemed to share a displeasure. Most struggled to lift it high enough to settle on to the table. A girl in front of her had already managed to get the cauldron on the table, but it fell from her arms as she attempted to put it on its stand. Amanda's textbook slipped from her arms again and plummeted to the floor, but the sound of the book hitting the ground went unnoticed as the chatter in the room was thickening. The boy sitting a few seats to her left, gave her a unnerving scowl, then settled into his seat, becoming preoccupied with his book.

The book in his hands had a brown cover, and in silver writing she saw, "Baxer Britches Brew." Underneath was a colourful moving picture of a female with with a golden hat tossing some sort of eye into a silver cauldron, and stirring slowly. She couldn't recall hearing the title before, but the large pictures and print indicated something far less than academic. However, Amanda didn't believe this to be polite enough to spurt that out, though she was tempted, and snatched her textbook off of the ground before taking her seat.

All at once, something filled her cauldron. She peered inside, and noticed a bubbling white foam forming at the surface. The room became hot and sweaty; it fogged up from the smoke coming out of her cauldron. She took one look around the room and noticed all the other cauldrons were the same as hers.

She was about to stand and get a better look when the door burst open. Amanda settled into her seat.

At once, the chatter fell and all she could hear was the heavy sound of footsteps stomping towards the front. A tall, black haired man with a black robe and a subtle expression caught her by surprise. Everyone seemed as taken back as she was, because every set of eyes followed the man as he strode to the front.

"There will be no foolish wand waving," He said without looking at anyone, "or silly incantations in this class."

He came to a halt once his feet hit the slightly elevated floor at the front. The light strewing through the window highlighted his face as he quickly turned to face the class, hands meeting each other and becoming intertwined.

Professor Snape.

"As such," Professor Snape leaned against the dark wood podium at the front, "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few…" His eyes fell on a particular spot at the front, though Amanda didn't need bother strain her eyes and see exactly who he had singled out, "who posses the predisposition…" He took hold of either side of his robes, bringing them to fold over each other so no one could see his shirt. He folded his arms over his chest, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

There was a long pause. Amanda heard whispers around her, the cauldrons contents bubbled and smoked, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention…" Snape moved slowly towards the first row of desks, eying a boy who had been jotting something down in his book, "Mr. Potter," Snape said slowly, approaching the boy where he sat, pausing, "our new celebrity." He propped his hand against a pillar and didn't attempt to hide his glare, "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asvildale and an infusion of wormwood?"

A girl's hand snapped up in a flash, but silence followed.

"You don't know?" Snape said quickly, "Well lets try again. Where would you look, Mr. Potter, if I asked you find me a Beasel?"

Again, the girl's hand snapped up into the air.

Finally, a small voice said, "I don't know sir."

"And what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"Pity," Snape muttered, "clearly fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?" He walked back to the podium; fingering the detail, "Turn to Chapter One."

And so it began.

* * *

At the end of class, Amanda jumped from her seat, grabbed her textbook and timetable (Muttering of course when she noted the next class) and pushed her way through the crowd. She was determined to find Harry Potter. By the time the classroom had emptied, she caught a glimpse of him at the tail end of the crowd. She darted after him.

"Harry Potter!" Amanda caught up to the boy, and he stopped. He had large spectacles and messy hair, and long black robes like everyone else.

The boy gazed at another beside him before looking back and responding, "Yes."

Amanda quickly extended her hand, "Amanda Bardsley. Gryffindor." Harry seemed reluctant at first to take her hand, but eventually reached out so they could shake. When they were done she smiled, "You're a celebrity, you know that right? I've known about you for a long time! It's cool meeting you…though I don't think you fancy all the attention. It can be really annoying. Especially when the other person doesn't shut up…" Amanda's eyes widen, "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I talk too much."

Harry smiles, "It's fine."

Immediately she looked at orange haired boy with a vacant expression, "Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley." He says, obviously taken back by the enthusiastic question.

Amanda extends her hand, "Hi Ron Weasley." He takes her hand slowly and they shake, "Your hair is nice."

"Th-thank you," His eyes widen.

"Do you mind if I come with you to flying lessons?" Amanda asks quickly as the boys start down the hall.

"Well…sure."

"So, is it true?" Amanda started, walking beside Harry, "I mean, about You-Know-Who and…the scar." Harry nodded and pulled his bangs up so she could see a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, "Wow. That's crazy cool! You must have little problems making friends. But I've had troubles," They continued walking, "Everyone won't stop asking questions about my father. He's a herbologist. He flies all around the world, trying to find new plants for wizards to use. He's quite famous, though I don't understand entirely why anyone would care about plants. It hardly seems interesting…" Amanda sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that…"

"No. It's all right," Harry said quickly.

"You see, I have three brothers. And they try to teach me stuff dad would. But boys are just annoying, no offence to you. You're both all right. Older brothers are different. They nag and don't listen. Especially since I'm a girl."

"I know what you mean," Ron said, "I have older brothers. They don't listen to me either. Probably because I'm the youngest. I think Charlie's the only one who doesn't annoy me…"

"What does he do?" Amanda asked without hesitation.

He smiles, "He's in Romania studying dragons!"

"Dragons!?" Amanda's insides started to jump, "that sounds so exciting! Is it fun? Does he like it?"

"I think so," Ron says, "he doesn't say otherwise."

"That sounds so cool. I know! I'll work with dragons too! That would be such fun."

"Hold on a minute!" Ron exclaims, "You can't just work with dragons."

"Why not?"

"Well, it takes years of practice. Not anyone can do it," He explained as they left the cover of the school into the warm weather, "Only wizards or witches like Charlie can do it."

"I can do it!"

"It's a mans job."

Amanda glared, "I beat all my brothers at arm wrestling."

"Look, you can't handle-"

"Don't you dare!" Amanda exclaimed, "I can beat you too."

"Yeah right!" Ron glared, "besides, what does a stupid thing like arm wrestling have anything to do with dragons?"

"Try me!" Amanda ignored his question, put her books down and lay down on her stomach, anchoring her elbow on the ground.

Ron sighed, "This is rubbish."

"Are you scared?"

"Am not!" He lay, dropping his books, "scared of a little bloody game. Yeah right." He grasped Amanda's hand.

"One. Two. Three!" Amanda struggled against Ron's firm grasp, and though his face turned red, his hand succumbed to hers, "I win!"

"You cheated!" Ron exclaimed, massaging his hand, "You're a cheater you are!"

"I am not a cheater!" She jumped up, and he followed, "Admit it, you lost. And to a girl! A stupid girl."

"You're a cheater!"

Amanda glared, swinging her foot back and aiming for Ron's shins. He yelped, "My ankle." But Amanda had grabbed her books and stormed off, "Bloody hell." She heard him say.

"He's stupid," She muttered under her breath. But it didn't matter in the end. She'd probably never see him again.


	2. Stony-Hearted Mask

**Disclaimer** : I do not own, nor by posting this do I claim to own Harry Potter or anything relating to it. This story has been posted for the sole purpose of entertainment.

 **Movie:** Right before Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1

 **Stony-Hearted Mask**

 _Synopsis_ : Time brings change, but without a place to go, Amanda settles for The Burrow.

By the time Amanda reached The Burrow, the gloomy blue sky had turned into a dark mass decorated with small flickering lights. A cool breeze flew in the empty space, and relieved the dry air. It had taken more time than she wanted to escape her house. And even more time to lose the Death Eaters who followed her for the longest time before finally hitting trees when she dove into a forest to lose them.

For a moment, Amanda allowed the heavy silence to dominate as she listened closely for footsteps, sounds of movements, anything. But all she could catch was the whistling breeze swooping in between the grass blades.

It took a few more moments before Amanda relaxed, and touched her knee. She looked down at her hand, and noticed that it stung a little. Some blood was trickling from a surface cut surrounded by ugly, red skin.

Her eyes snapped up to a small, familiar scorched house with some fresh paint, and windows with light flowing through. Smoke came out of the chimney at the top, and continued to flow off as the wind picked up in intensity.

Without thinking twice. Amanda hobbled towards the lone house, almost wishing no one would bother to look out the window and see her figure. And that's when she remembered…she didn't know what to say. Several weeks had passed since she had broken her promise to write to Ron (" _Not that he would've written back," She muttered softly_ ). It would be difficult to explain how, with the exception of the single wizard radio mother would use and the newspaper her father arranged to be dropped off by a regular mailman, her parents had cut off all communication with the wizard world. Or how Amanda had been locked in her room, staring out the window with nothing to do but daydream or talk to Newt, her over-priced Red Owl.

Surely Ron would be angry with her, and the thought of dealing with him yelling all sorts of things stopped Amanda in her tracks. It wasn't too late to turn back. She hadn't yet left the cover of the tall grass, and her knee was feeling better. But she remembered that her wand was still in her trunk in her room, and the broom she had stolen from the village was lying in pieces in the shallow creek. From what she knew, and saw, there were no other unnatural lights flickering in the distance. Unless she followed her wits to find a road and hitchhiked she would be stranded.

Amanda's stomach rumbled, and while she still didn't know what to do, her feet once more started towards the house. She left the safety of the grass, and soon found herself standing in front of a thick wooden door. For a moment she hesitated, and eventually brought her fist up and knocked.

It was only at this time that she noticed that her arms felt like led and her legs had dragged across the ground like they were strapped with boulders the size of Quaffles. She went to lean against the side of the house, but stopped when she heard the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door. It opened slightly, an eye appearing in the crack…and then it burst open, "Mum, it's Amanda!" Ginny called over her shoulder. Her eyes flickered to Amanda's knee.

A chubby woman came into sight, "Oh, Amanda dear!" She started towards them, opening her arms as if to embrace her, "Are you all right!?" Her eyes flickered down to Amanda's to knee. Mrs. Weasley scurried towards the door and put an arm around her shoulder, "C'mon, we'll fix you right up. Ginny, get Ron…"

Ginny closed the door behind them, then after giving Amanda one last look, disappeared up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley guided Amanda to a kitchen chair in the next room. She sat down quickly, "We've been so worried dear. It's been all over the news."

"What has?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her, but muttered something under her breath and didn't answer.

"This is nasty," She said, "but nothing a little magic won't fix."

A desperation rose up in her, but she held back the urge to pry Mrs. Weasley for information. She could hear the sound of what she could've sworn were a dozen hammers pounding against the ceiling, but when the thumping broke to the stairs, and she caught sight of Ginny and Ron, she knew it hadn't been hammers.

"You all right, mate?" He asked quickly, passing by Ginny and taking the seat next to her. Amanda could feel the warmth of his body, his breath on her shoulder, and smelt an odor of Chocolate Frogs on his shirt.

"Well, of course she's not all right," Mrs. Weasley answered for Amanda, appearing in front of them with her wand.

"Did you fall again?" Ginny eyed Amanda's knee again.

"Yes," She took to looking at Mrs. Weasley, "It was quite silly. There was no need to fall."

"Now, this will hurt," Mrs. Weasley noted out loud, "but it'll only last a second."

Ginny, Ron and Amanda watched Mrs. Weasley closely as she stared at the bloody knee with great concentration. She point her wand at the cut and muttered, " _Passkey._ "

Suddenly, her knee burnt and she winced. But then the burn turned into a slight twinge, and vanished.

"There we are. All better," Mrs. Weasley noted. Amanda looked to where the cut had been, but she saw fresh, pale skin. It was as if she'd gotten the cut weeks ago.

Amanda touched her knee, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Anytime dear."

"Mrs. Weasley," It was out before Amanda could think about what she was saying, "I was wondering if it would be all right if I stayed here…only for a little while," Amanda didn't mention she'd be leaving with Ron, Hermione and Harry to hunt Holcruxes.

"Of course!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

Amanda smiled.

After muttering something about dinner, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her wand and went to the fridge. When she was out of earshot, Ginny spoke in a hushed voice, "It's dreadful what happened. To you, I mean,"

"It's been all over the news," Ron whispered, glancing at his mother to make sure she wasn't listening, "there's all sorts of talk. About Louis."

Amanda asked, not disguising her tone of voice, "Nothing else?"

Ron and Ginny exchanged looks, "A little…" Ginny said quietly.

Amanda looked at Ginny, "I don't know if I like that…"

"Your house…" Ron started, "is kind of…gone," Amanda tried to listen to every word, but the longer she listened, the less she seemed to comprehend.

"They're saying all sorts of things," Ginny added, "that you're all Death Eaters…"

"Were Death Eaters…" Ron corrected.

Amanda's ears perked, "Were?"

"They think you're dead mate," Ron said, "they found bodies" He hesitated.

Amanda looked at Ron. Terrible thoughts engulfed her for a moment. Of her parents fighting Louis, or fire licking at their bodies. But whatever flicker of desperation or hopelessness was instantly buried, and then she felt different. Like a dementor had sucked out her soul, "Before the Death Eaters came into the house, mother shut the three of us in the cellar," She pictured Harold's face, twisted with panic and fear, "She said, 'Age times four.' We didn't get it at first. But it was obvious. We added up all ages ( _'Even the traitor, Louis'_ _Amanda muttered under her breath_ ), then found the tunnel…"

"You had tunnels in your bloody house?" Ron said, louder than he meant.

Amanda ignored his question, "We took the tunnel to the village. 'Course Death Eaters were there. Kenneth killed one. Then we separated. Figured they couldn't follow all of us. Seemed right at the time…then I had to—" She didn't get a chance to tell them about the broom she stole, or the Death Eaters trailing her for several miles because Mrs. Weasley came to stand beside them.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley appeared by her side, "the table must be set!" When Ginny didn't move, Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Now!" When she disappeared into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron, "Take this outside Ron," She tossed him old shoes that were soiled and stained.

"But mum—"

"No buts!" She exclaimed, "Not everything can be cured with magic! Get a move on!"

Ron wrinkled his nose, but picked up the shoes by the ends and carried them towards the front door.

"Would you mind helping me in the kitchen dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Amanda blinked a few times, pushing the conversation to the back of her mind. She gave a faint nod, and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner when the table was empty and dishes back in their place, Mrs. Weasley settled on the couch, taking over the knitting she'd previously left to a spell of magic. Ginny went upstairs, possibly wanting to read as she had muttered something about books before disappearing.

Ron and Amanda, however, suddenly felt a little energetic, and decided to go for a walk to the lake. It was silent, and the breeze had died.

Amanda hadn't bothered to say much, and when they arrived, she took to throwing rocks into the lake. She didn't look at what Ron was doing, but thought of Louis, and that moment she'd seen him happily chatting with men in black robes weeks before the attack. It seemed silly that she didn't ask him about it.

Amanda picked up a rock larger than her palm, and tossed it effortlessly several feet into the lake.

"Blimey," said Ron softly.

Amanda didn't look at Ron, "Something wrong?" She flung a few pebbles into the lake.

He looked at the horizon, "Didn't think you could get any stronger."

"Is that another crack about my gender?" Amanda snapped. When Ron looked at her, she felt like something hit the bottom of her stomach, "Sorry. That was uncalled for." She tossed another rock. But her arm was beginning to ache, and so, she took a seat, crossing her legs and watching the moon and stars on the reflective surface.

Moments passed before Amanda felt Ron's warmth and smelt the chocolate odor. His shadow lingered over her, but it shrank when he sat down, "You're lucky, you know," She muttered, gazing back at the house, "to have a family like that." Ron looked back at the house. Amanda's eyes quickly drifted back to the lake, her mind flashed to her brothers and parents; the family vacations they took to Europe or the 3 o'clock tea. When she and Harold used all their allowance to buy sweets, or the time Louis managed to break open a brand new broom.

"Not just mine. Yours too," said Ron quietly, "They've always been yours. Family's not just blood, mate."

In her mind, Amanda knew he was right. But she still thought of her parents and brothers. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder, and for a moment she felt like tears were going to spring from her eyelids and slide down her cheeks. But she held them back, not wanting to cry in front of Ron.

Instead, they sat there allowing the silence to dominate. And it was only when they'd said goodnight, and she'd shut her room door, that she took to laying face down on the bed, and wept until the dawn came.


End file.
